Kiri's good
by drakangel614
Summary: The title won't make sense untill the last chapter. Kiri has a dream and starts thinking that she is a third grader, and then gets dumped into Narumi's care. Oh joy!
1. Sp room

Hi ya peoples! I know. This story is really going to suck. But the plot bunnies attacked and I had to do what they said or they would shove carrots in my ears! (Eww! Carrots!) I won't be updating very often, so, yeah. When I do, hopefully I will add more than one chapter. The chapters are tiny, so sorry! This is my first fanfiction, so I'm not that good…

**Warning**: I don't own beauty pop. There, I said it. Are you happy now?

**Chapter 1**

A girl with auburn hair stared off into space, obviously bored with whatever lesson her teacher was babbling about now. Her hazel eyes were halfway closed, awake and asleep at the same time. As she turned her head to find something more interesting than the back of the person in front of her, her shoulder length hair swiveled around her shoulders.

The bell rang and the girl walked to the SP room, ready for her afternoon nap. Even from down the hallway, she could hear people fighting. She sighed. As she entered the room, she muttered, "So noisy." The voices immediately stopped. One of the people that were fighting was a short, blonde boy with a green visor on. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Kiri-chan!" he yelled, running at her full throttle. A hand seemed to stick out of nowhere, stopping him in his tracks. The arm belonged to a tall, blonde boy with a scowl on his face. He was agitated. Kiri guessed that he was the other person that was fighting earlier.

"Kei!" he said. "Stop being so reckless! You're so hyper from all of the sugar you eat! So stop eating so much!"

"Aw. But Naru-naru, I love sweets too much!" Kei smiled.

The boy's face heated up with anger. "Never call me that!" he screamed. "It's Narumi or Narumi-sempai! Not Naru-naru!" He let out a frustrated sigh.

Kiri moved and Narumi's eyes darted to her. She was yawning and looking like she was going to fall asleep any second.

"Hey! Mussy-head! If you're going to fall asleep, at least do it on the couch! If you fall asleep on the floor, you'll be in everybody's way!" he said, still seething.

"Naru-naru-sempai," said Kiri, "do shut up. You're so noisy." She shuffled over to the couch and plopped down onto it.

Narumi was fuming. Not only was she rude, she called him Naru-naru-sempai! So not cute! He wanted to throw something at her. His amber eyes flitted about, but he couldn't find anything. He gave another frustrated sigh and stomped out of the room.

Kei looked at a tall, raven haired boy sitting at a computer. He said, "Ochiai, they know just how to push each others buttons, don't they?"

Ochiai's mouth twitched, the sides turning up in a grin.

"Indeed they do."

Well, how was it? I will still update, even if I don't get reviews. But they would be appreciated. So do it! Push the button!

Love y'all!

-Drakangel614


	2. A little chat

Yay for you guys! You get another chapter today! Well, on to the story! This chapter will be_**extremely**_ tiny, so…deal with it!

**Warning:** I don't own beauty pop and blah blah blah…

**Chapter 2**

Kiri was just getting to sleep when she felt a presence in front of her, accompanied by the scent of chocolate. She opened her eye a crack to see Kei staring at her.

"What?" she grumbled.

"Why do you always do that to Naru-naru?" he questioned.

"Do what?" Kiri yawned. This better be going somewhere. It was taking time away from her nap.

"You know, always make him leave or smash something." he stated. Then he added, "I even think that he was going to throw something at you today."

Kiri groaned and turned her back on Kei. Great. So Narumi was mad at her. What else was new? "It's because he's so noisy." she finally said. With that Kei got up and walked away.

"Have a nice nap, Kiri-chan!" he smiled, already unwrapping another chocolate bar.

Kiri sighed and snuggled deeper into the couch. Stupid Kei. He's so easily brushed off, if you give him the right answer. Stupid Naru-naru. He got her into this mess, yelling and giving her a headache. What were he and Kei fighting about anyways?

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. It was probably nothing.

So, there was another chapter. Tiny, but still.

Push the review button. You know you want to!

Love y'all!

-drakangel614


	3. Ochiai and Kei talk

Hey peeps

**Hey peeps! I am a complete dope and can't figure out how to put in the lines, so I will be putting xXx instead! Yay me for being inventive!**

**Anyways, I don't own the manga and yada yada yada. You know the drill!**

**xXx**

Ochiai was still typing on his computer when Kei walked over. He looked sort of depressed. This made Ochiai curious.

He stopped typing and Kei looked up. He gave a half-hearted smile, and then looked down again. He looked like he was concentrating on something very much.

"Kei, what's up?" Ochiai asked. Kei looked up and stared directly into Ochiai's eyes. "I'm thinking." He stated casually.

"Well, what about?" Ochiai wanted to know.

"Um… Kiri." Kei said. Ochiai's eyes flickered to the girl sleeping on the sofa peacefully.

"And?" He asked. Kei looked at him blankly. "And what?" he asked, a slightly confused look on his face. Ochiai sighed. Kei really was a moron sometimes. "And what were you thinking about Koshiba-san for?" he elaborated.

"Just about why she lies to us all the time." Kei smiled broadly.

"What?" asked a confused Ochiai. Koshiba-san lies to us?

"Oh, never mind." Kei walked over to his overstuffed snack box and grabbed a bag of chips. He opened it and started munching.

"Ok then." said Ochiai. "What were you and Narumi fighting about anyways? I was busy and didn't really pay attention to your conversation."

"Kiri." said Kei around a mouthful of chips. Ochiai raised his eyebrow. This conversation seemed to be going around in circles. "Oh really? What about Koshiba-san?"

Kei swallowed the last of his chips and shrugged. "Just if he thought that she should join the SP." Ochiai smiled. As if that would ever happen. "Anything else?"

Kei snickered. "He got mad when I asked him if he thought she was going out with…Seki." Ochiai coughed and continued typing. "That's nice. Would you mind eating your thirty bags of chips elsewhere? I don't want to have to clean the floor again and you're getting crumbs everywhere." Kei pouted but left, saying, "I can eat in here if I want to, you know."

**xXx**

**Yo! How did you like it? I know, all my chapters are short on here. But the story so far takes up 5 pages in my notebook! I have more chapters to put up soon!**

**Here's a new thing: From now on, at the end of each chapter, I will tell you a little something about the next one. Sound fun?**

**Next up: A dream from Kiri in her not-so-peaceful sleep.**


	4. Kiri's nightmare and blocked memories

Hey

**Hey! This chapter is TINY! It only takes up about 1 page in my notebook so it will be short. But don't worry! I will update soon!**

**I don't own BP or any of its characters. (But oh! How I wish I did! Although, I would lose my train of thought and ruin the entire story 'cause it wouldn't be finished…. But any who…)**

**xXx**

Kiri was dreaming.

She dreamt that she was back in third grade. (Ok, I don't know exactly when this occurred, so I'm making up a time.) She was behind her mother's head, looking down at the scissors in her hand. She blinked.

Her mother turned around, smiling. "Go on, honey." She cooed. "Cut Mommy's hair. Make me look pretty."

Kiri carefully started cutting, ignoring the murmurs of the salon's other patrons looking on.

Then she started going faster and faster. Just like Daddy does. She relaxed. This was easier than she thought it would be.

And then, her hand slipped. She didn't mean to, it just happened. The scissors nicked the top of Mommy's ear.

And then came the blood. The sickening crimson blood. She froze. It kept coming and coming. It wouldn't stop!

Someone screamed, but she didn't hear it. Her mommy just kept saying, "It's all right!" and, "I'll be fine!" All the while, the blood just kept flowing and flowing.

She stared at the scissors in her hand. She was terrified. And this time, Ken-nii wasn't here to make it all better. She screamed and did the only thing her body could do to get rid of the pain.

Her mind went back so she couldn't remember.

**xXx**

**OMG! I told you it was tiny! And the last sentence sucks, but I couldn't figure out what to put, so…yeah.**

**Poor Kiri! I know I made it up, but that is how I imagined it happening to her! You know, minus the mind thing. But I also thought that this might be the reason that she is always so emotionless.**

**Next up: Narumi meets Ayoma and talks.**


End file.
